Outrage Crisis
by GX
Summary: Ky Kiske is dead. Dizzy can no longer use her power. As a result Fredrick gathers the legacy that he created nearly one hundred years ago for purposes unknown.
1. The Beginning

I don't own Guilty Gear, that product is the property of Sammy Studios and Ishiwatari Daisuke. That being said, on with the show.

The Beginning.

It struck the world before anyone could react. Though it was not another world shaking war or a disease outbreak it still affected many good people. No one had foreseen the outcome, none were prepared. For how could a world prepare for one of it's greatest and most beloved public figures and heroes demise. Though the details were sketchy eyewitness accounts stated specifically that in a large explosion of unknown force it had happened. Now the International Police and the surviving members of the Sacred Order mourned one of their own.

For Ky Kiske had perished.

The explosion seemed electrical in nature, hinting at Kiske's loss of control over the element of lightning and his Fuuraiken weapon. Very little biological evidence was discovered. Only that sword Fuuraiken had remained to identify him. The Police forensics experts would be at work on this mystery for a long time, but for the world at large and those select few that truly knew him, it was time to mourn.

All across the globe those that counted themselves among his friends mourned in their own private way. In China Kuradoberi Jam lit incense over a small shrine. In the Japanese colony Mito Anji danced a dance that was reserved for the sacred departed. Somewhere in Russia Millia Rage prayed in silence. In an undisclosed location Sol Badguy was seen looking over the remains of a ruined church.

The people of the country of Zepp gave the fallen warrior a twenty-one gun salute. Finally on the Mayship, Johnny and his eclectic crew were telling stories of the former knight's exploits. It was here that one who considered herself to be the most affected of the group was located, it was through Ky Kiske's existence that she learned that humans were not all a heinous and evil lot. Ky had taken her from her seclusion and showed her others like herself that were abandoned in life.

He had given her a family and for that she would always be grateful. Even so now she would never again be able to ask him the one question that mattered most to her, why?

Why had he taken her? Why had he given her so much while asking nothing for himself in return? When she had first asked him the question he merely smiled and said she would know in time.

"Dizzy," someone asked in a deep voice, breaking her of her reverie, "you probably have some stories about the old boy scout yourself, why not share them with us."

"Um," the girl named Dizzy "not really Johnny." She had taken to blushing quite easily ever since coming to the Mayship, it was one of the things that the man called Johnny loved to see in the short amount of time that he had known her.

"Now now," he spoke as a parent would to a fretful child, "it's okay, I'm sure that you have something you could share." The two beings named Johnny and Dizzy were not alone, they stood on the galley of the Mayship in the company of it's members. True that Ky Kiske had only known a few, yet all were touched by his presence in the world and on their ship.

"There was one thing," she tried to trail off not liking being the center of attention, but the others would have nothing of it, their eyes urging her to continue. "I remember the look in his eyes after we meet, I had thought he had come to finish what another had started and would try to kill me, but his eyes seemed so sad, so gentle. Then he told me that the world was waiting for me. It made me feel human, if only for a moment."

"That was his power." Johnny spoke reverently, "He was the kind of kid who would move mountains for the right cause." At that moment the Air Pirate Johnny removed his hat in reverence. "Things are going to get a lot harder for all of us now." Sensing the late hour he decided it was time to wrap things up. "Well that's enough for now I think, okay everyone it's time for bed."

Oddly there were no protests to his rather sudden decision, most were either too worn out from the party that Johnny had throw in his honor or were too sad at Kiske's loss. Regardless of the reason all the younger members of the crew, being led by their elders, went soundlessly to sleep.

* * *

The bridge of the Mayship was quiet, it's namesake had not attended the wake, having instead optioned to keep an eye on the bridge. She had never known the knight, so she felt justified in not going. The girl despised such things anyway, gathering to talk about the dead did not sit well with her.

In truth she had felt more grief for those that had known him, for it was they who she knew. Dizzy had openly cried when they got wind of Ky Kiske's death, they others looked shocked, Johnny, well Johnny was never one to show any negativity, but when one knew him as well as she did, one could sense those sort of things.

"Johnny," she whispered to no one in particular.

"What's wrong May?" She whirled around when she heard his voice, unaware of his presence until his voice was heard. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," she whispered to the expanse of sky all around them, "I'm juts a little worried about Dizzy, I think that his death hit her the hardest."

"Ky was very important to her," had Johnny not worn his sunglasses his eyes would have been easy to read, "he was the one who brought her here, now that she is away from that hidden grove she has many friends and people who care for here. In some ways he was her savior."

"She still misses her family though," May still looked to the sky, "maybe it would have been better for him to take Dizzy to them."

"What is a family May?" Johnny had walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It isn't just someone who gives birth to you, or someone who you are tied to by blood. It's the people around you, those that cry because you cry, or those that grieve for the sake of someone who's not gone."

"Still," May seemed to Johnny that she was holding something back. "I can understand how Dizzy feels sometimes."

"May," hesitantly he gave her shoulder a gently squeeze, "your family is closer than you think."

* * *

The rainy streets of London, a city mired in history. Wandering those streets was a familiar lost soul, existing outside the bounds of time and space. At any moment he could be torn in two by those forces, he could find himself in yet another time and place far removed from this one, even farther removed from his own.

Yet still he walked with a swing in his step and a smile on his face, he had long ago learned not to be bothered by such things. He would continue to make every effort to make it back to his own time, but until then he would survive, for he had no other choice.

Suddenly the air around him seemed to grow warmer, as if one who was possessed by flame entered his presence. At once he knew who it was and at once he knew it was not a good thing. And he was worried, this person, this embodiment of corrupt flames, never sought out others for any reason, ever. So for him to be looking for him was indeed a grave sign.

"Sol," he said in a chipper voice, "it's been a while, so what brings you here?" The presence did not speak. It only bore into him with steady eyes. "My guess is you need something, something big something that not even the infamous Sol Badguy can take care of on his own. Don't suppose I'll be helping you though, not much of a reason to if you're going to be as pleasant to be around as you are now."

"Axl," he spoke in a monotone, his sword seemed to flare with fire energies. "Do this for me and I will send you back." The man named Axel gave Sol an incredulous look, seemingly unbelieving his proposal. "And I'll give you Raven."

"Oh?" Axl had a smirk on his face, promising to send him home was one thing he could not guarantee, but Raven, now there was a different story. "So when do we start?"

"As soon as we collect them." Sol turned away and began walking.

"Them what?" Axl soon followed pace.

"The Jinki," the two began to fade into the shadows, "we're going to reform the Outrage."

* * *

"I-no, Raven," a shadowy voice called out. As soon as he finished two figures appeared as if from the very darkness itself. One was a woman of gaudy apparel while the other seemed to be some kind of mutation of a man gone horribly wrong.

Without waiting for acknowledgement from the two he began so speak.

"Time is beginning to move forward again," in front of him appeared a console, as he pressed numerous buttons he continued to speak. "Gather the others, make sure that they are all coming of their own accord. We don't need another incident like before."

"What is going to happen master," the deformed male asked, "is it what you have feared?"

"It is worse," the shadow sighed, "the Shussen Kanrikyoku, Post War Administration Bureau has begun to move. They have forced Fredrick's hand, but we need to stop him by any means necessary."

"Why?" the woman asked, "if you ask me it would be better if those two wiped each other out."

"Both the time and the enemy aren't right I-no," that man retorted sharply, causing the woman named I-no to openly flinch, "Fredrick doesn't know that the Shussen Kanrikyoku are a temporary distraction." he stopped typing. "I would imagine that the boy's demise has something to do with it."

"Do you want me to save him again?" I-no asked her master.

"No," the shadow waved the notion off, "his death was unfortunate but foreseeable, I have had corrections to the plan in place for some time now. Let him remain dead this time."

"As you wish." I-no bowed.

"We are running out of time," he said as he began to walk off, "you both know what you need to do so go to it." This time both of them bowed and disappeared. Now more than just time was moving forward.

Within an instant the being known as Raven appeared in a secluded area in England, there he found a peculiar assassin drowning his sorrows in some kind of pungent liquid.

"Venom the assassin?" he spoke without looking the man over, the sent of the liquid alone was enough to almost make him gag. "I have come to make you an offer."

"What could you possible have that I want?" His speech was slurred and he could no longer support the weight of his own head. "Nothing matters anymore anyway I-"

"We can give you Zato-1's body." Raven spoke as to hasten Venom's decision, not wanting to remain in his presence much longer.

The fallen assassin needed no more words, instead he picked up a case that sat next to him, seeming to sober instantly and sneered while saying "When do we leave."

* * *

Dizzy needed some air, the weight of recent events seemed to suffocate her. She had known both great power and greater pain, she had fought and defeated opponents who were ten times as skilled as she was. Yet even so the death of a man she hardly knew had made all those other events seem unimportant.

She thought that the night sky was just the thing she needed to relax, both Necro and Undine, the beings of her gear nature bound to her wings seemed to agree. Though the breeze was pleasant she could not shake the grief. Why did she hurt so much for the sake of someone she barely knew? Why was the death of a man she had rarely seen so painful?

"I still don't understand why you told me and not her?" Johnny spoke while watching Dizzy on a monitor. "One would think that you would have said something as soon as you knew."

"That's a bit hypocritical of you to say now isn't it?" A voice spoke from the chair next to him, while sipping on some peculiar tea. "I could ask the same question of you couldn't I Johnny?"

"That's mean," he spoke in mock hurt, "but at least I am still close by. In any event I think it's time you let you're presence be known, at least to her."

"I will," he stopped drinking his tea and stood, "you know why I'm here though?" Johnny nodded, "Then you won't fight me?"

"What good would it do for her or the others?" He waved it off.

"I have one more favor to ask then," not hearing any protest he continued on, "something big is going to happen soon, for the sake of her home I'm begging you to please stay out of it."

"I'll see what I can do," Johnny spoke with smooth confidence, "but after all this is over she might not want to come back."

"That is all I can ask of you." Without another word the figure left Johnny's quarters to head to the airship's main deck, preparing himself with every step.

The night air wasn't as helpful as she thought it would be and it did nothing to lessen the weight in her heart. Looking up to the night sky she took a deep breath and prayed quietly to whatever god would listen.

"Please allow him to rest quietly." She prayed.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Someone said, this wasn't any of the crew of the Mayship, yet at the same time the voice was painfully familiar to her.

She turned around to see who it was that spoke to her. Dizzy's suspicions were justified upon seeing his face, his golden hair and sapphire eyes, he looked exactly the same as when she last saw him. She inhaled sharply and brought her hands clasped, to her face.

"We meet again." Ky Kiske spoke while enveloped in moonlight.

-to be continued.

A/N: haven't seen too many stories in the GG section lately, so I thought I would give it another try. Also this story has nothing to do with my other Guilty Gear story Look at Me. Please send reviews as to whether you enjoyed it or


	2. Moving Forward

So did anyone like the first chapter? Well here comes the second, also there were some minor changes to the first chapter, nothing really important, just spelling Axl Low's name correctly and something regarding May that I discovered from one of the Drama CDs. See previous chapter for disclaimer.

Moving Forward.

"Hey Sol," Axl ask as he trailed behind the burly man, "what are we doing at the Japanese Colony?" It was mere moments after Sol and Axl met up that they were transported to the Colony. In that short time Sol was a pleasant to be around as the Devil himself, his demeanor was even more serious than usual and he looked as if he had not slept in days.

"We need more people," Sol spoke as he walked purposefully, "we're going to meet with Baiken and Anji here and acquire another Jinki."

"I don't remember Baiken being on too friendly terms with you," commented almost offhanded. "and Anji is too far out there in my opinion to really be useful."

"They'll help," Sol stopped to consider something, "yea they'll help, whether they want to or not." There was something in Sol's voice that Axl didn't entirely like.

"Well I suppose she won't mind," Axl spoke aloud to himself, "we're probably going after That Man anyway. Plus Anji's like a puppy and will follow Baiken where ever she goes."

"That's the plan." Sol spoke monotone.

How long had she stood there staring at that moonlit silhouette? It could have been a hundred years for all she knew, it certainly felt as long, maybe even longer. Time did not matter to those such as her.

She took in every detail of that moment, the way he wore his clothes, a plain pair of blue jeans and white shirt, adorned with a golden cross. She memorized every star in the sky that night. As she did so she noticed a single light far away falling from the sky.

Remembering something May had once told her she closed her eyes and silently wished. When she opened them once more he still stood there. Taking in a deep breath her emotions welled up until she could no longer control them.

"I'm sorry," Ky whispered, barely audible, "but please wait a little longer. I promise I'll tell you then, I'll tell you everything soon."

"Ky!" Moving with the speed unique to her kind Dizzy trapped the Knight in a tight embrace. "I was so scared," She spoke into his chest, hoping that he would return her embrace, "I thought that you had really left forever."

"Dizzy," he smiled as he gently broke the embrace, "have you enjoyed you time here with the Jellyfish?"

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically, smiling as she looked up at him, "everyone has been very nice to me here since you left."

"Is that so?" He looked over to Johnny who had made his way to the deck, "It must be because you are a good girl." he wished Johnny wasn't wearing his sunglasses, at night they just seemed odd. "Have you seen Testament recently?"

"Yes," she nodded again, "I gave him a letter not to long ago."

"I see," even though he smiled, there was something in Ky's eyes that haunted Dizzy. "It must have been on your day off." Her sudden blush confirmed this, "sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I thought," she suddenly blushed and turned her head, "I thought you were dead." She took a step away from him and bowed deeply, "please forgive me for my rudeness earlier." She felt a gently weight on her head, one that seemed somehow nostalgic, like something she had felt long ago. She lifted her head, her face still blushing, to see Ky smile a different smile while he patted her head.

"It was my fault," he whispered to her, "everything was my fault."

"Now now you two," Johnny spoke, not liking the air about them and making his presence known, "Ky, I believe you have something more important to say."

"Yes," his breath seemed to catch in his throat, "Dizzy, I want you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" she now stood her full height, puzzled.

"Some place important." His sad gaze seemed to soften then, the sadness lessened. "I won't force you to go and the Jellyfish won't be able to come along. Moreover it will be a dangerous journey and I can't guarantee much in the way of luxury. However I will promise you, on my honor as a Knight and to God himself, that I will protect you no matter what."

"Ky," now she could see determination in his eyes. Dizzy did not know what to do, in her mind she asked both Necro and Undine for their guidance, yet they were strangely quiet. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she could not reach them.

"I can't hear them," she gripped her head, feeling light headed, "neither of them." She fell to her knees so suddenly that it startled both Ky and Johnny. "Please," her eyes began to tear up, "don't leave me alone, Necro! Undine!"

"Dizzy?" Ky knelt before her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" As she screamed a blinding light engulfed all that surrounded her.

* * *

The forest had been quiet since she left. A lot of things had changed as well. A disconcerting visit from an old nemesis was to blame for that. Still he could no longer say that he hated the man that at one time might have been his brother-in-arms.

He had felt that the only thing to do in the wake of his death was give up his own weapon and try to do what the other so feverishly desired. He wanted to enjoy the peace that was granted to him, but all he could do was regret.

Testament breathed a sigh in his forest as he looked to the night sky. He had recently been host to a rather unbelievable young man and story. A little more than a week ago Ky Kiske had come to his forest, not to do battle but to speak to the gear.

He had told Testament of his unintentional involvement in a Shussen Kanrikyoku plot. He told Testament that no matter what he would protect her. He told him, many an unbelievable tale. In the end Testament agreed that he would not get involved with any plot involving the Shussen Kanrikyoku and remain hidden in this forest.

She however had other plans.

"Nice place you've got here." hearing her voice the gear spun around to meet his intruder, his scythe in hand. "Oh my," her voice seemed to tremble with something that he didn't entirely want to know, "waving around such a big weapon is going to get me excited."

"Who the Hell are you?" As he spoke Testament moved his body into a defensive position. He didn't now why but there was something about this woman in red that he found familiar.

"I'm I-no," she said stringing her guitar. At the moment the woman was perched on a fallen tree that had moments ago still been standing. "More importantly I have something I need to talk about with you."

"Why the Hell should I listen to someone like you?" He felt afraid, he couldn't understand why but there was something about this woman that terrified even him.

"You're master sent me." Seeing his startled look she smiled. "I'm hear to give you the final task that Justice left for you," She held her hand out to him, still sitting on the tree, "don't you want to know what it was? Come on now, I won't bite, unless you want me to."

"Get away from me you little-" his eyes could not tell him when she moved, all that registered was the ominous aura and her sent as she stood mere inches from him. "When did you-?"

"Now now," she seemed to speak condescendingly, "such language won't do now." She whispered every edged word into his very ears. "Now come," her breath sent a chill down his spine, "if not for your master's sake then for her's."

"What?" He did nothing to hide his shock now, if she could so easily come upon him then she stood no chance. "Leave her out of whatever you have planned."

"That all depends on you really," her voice now seemed carefree, like the outcome didn't matter to her at all. He knew that this woman, this I-no could very well destroy Dizzy and the entire Jellyfish crew if she wanted too and be unfazed by it. "Now, will you honor your master's last wish?"

"When do we leave?" Testament felt sad that he could not honor the human's last request of him, but now as always, Dizzy came before all others.

* * *

Getting into the magically sealed Japanese Colony had been a rather large nuisance for both Sol Badguy and Axl Low. However they were successful and it wasn't long until they had found their aim.

"Explain it clearly or you'll find it hard to breath with no wind pipe." The scarred, one armed, pink haired woman said to Axl. "I really don't want to have to clean this thing two times in the same day." Axl was smiling nervously as Sol and Japanese male looked on. The Japanese looked about as flustered as he did at the moment, but without a sword pointed at his throat.

"Hey Sol," Axl looked to his left to see the even faced American, "please explain it to the nice lady clearly." His voice held a nervous edge to them while his eyes seemed to say "Give me a Break!"

"I'm going to kill That Man." Hearing that name both the Japanese looked over to Sol shocked. "Baiken, Anji," he looked over the woman and man respectively, "I need your powers in order to do so."

"Now you've got my interest," the woman named Baiken sheathed her sword, "but I don't really think I need your involvement or power in order to do it."

"That maybe so," Sol looked dead into her hardened eye, never wavering, never flinching, "but you will need his," he motioned to Axl standing next to him, "and his as well." He then motioned to Mito Anji, standing away from the rest of them, his hands held out as a measure of protection.

"What is he talking about Anji?" Her single eye gleamed malice, "You mean? You've been keeping something from me haven't you?"

"Well not really, not anything big anyway," though he seemed afraid, to the two onlookers it seemed that he could hold his own against the swordswoman very well, "I found out only a little while ago, but yes I have a general idea on where That Man and his servants are."

"And when did you plan on telling me?" Her sword was now drawn on the bare chest man, "I should cut you a new throat."

"That won't be necessary," Sol informed them, "because we are going to collect the Outrage, then we collect him." He turned to leave speaking over his shoulder to his companion, "You coming Axl?"

"Huh?" he looked over to Sol's diminishing form. "Hey wait!" Axl rushed over to Sol's side. "Is this really such a good idea?" He whispered to the American when he was in earshot.

"Stop right there!" Baiken screamed to the two of them, "We're coming too." She dragged the pleading Anji by the scruff of his neck, then when they had caught up to Sol and Axl she threw him to the ground and proceeded to stomp Anji with her foot all the while saying "I'm going to make you pay for this you stupid kid."

"C'mon sis," Anji made a show of Baiken's foot pushing him by the rear, "I was going to tell you soon so please give me a break."

"You're sure this is a good idea Sol?" Axl said as he felt a rush of heat and an embarrassed sweat cover his face.

"Y-yea" was all the equally embarrassed man could say, "I think."

* * *

"Dizzy!" Johnny screamed as the light diminished, "Are you alright? Answer me!" Even with his shades Johnny was blinded by the light that surrounded him, it was all he could do to shield his eyes with his arm.

"It's alright." The seemingly unfazed Ky said as he held her unconscious form in her hands. "She is alive, but I fear the power that she just expended left her exhausted."

"Hey," Johnny spoke in open disbelief as Dizzy appeared to him, "what happened? Where are her wings and tail?" Upon further inspection it was easy to see that those appendages were indeed no longer visible on Dizzy's body.

"She," Ky stared at the unconscious form, "she doesn't have the power to call upon them anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Ky looked beyond the glasses and made eye contact with the Air Pirate, "but I'll be taking her with me now."

"Right," was all Johnny could manage to say, "but, what does this mean Kiske?"

"It's begun."

-to be continued...

You like? I'm really beginning to enjoy writing this one, ideas seen to jump out at me in all directions. Well anyway, please review. I should have the next chapter up soon too.


	3. Promise Kept

Okay, got some response for the second chapter, that's all I really needed. To Duo: where as That Man may be one of the "good-guys" his methods are not always as such, I'm trying to show that and create as many layers as possible in this one. To Razorblade Sigh: maybe Testament would not use Hell, but he would more than likely use "kisama" which is the most negative way of saying 'you' in Japanese, since this is in English (and NOT Engrish) I felt that it was the best way to get his emotion and state across. Well in any event, on with the show. See chapter one for disclaimer.

Promise Kept

"So how does it feel Kinju?" The shadowy man spoke to yet another shadowy figure. "It will take some getting used to but this should work out even better for you than your old one."

"My name is not Kinju, it's Eddie." The shadow examined itself. There were no real features to describe

the shadow, only dark red eyes seemed different from the rest. It's musculature was carved from the very night itself and it had what could be described as either ears or horns protruding from it's head. "Don't confuse what I am with who I am."

"Please Excuse me," That Man bowed elaborately, "but you have still not answered my question. I need to know how your body works in order to see if you need a better one. From all my research this should be enough but when you have been around as long as I have you need to be ready for... inconsistencies."

"The body works fine," the creature called Eddie said as he flexed his wrists, "and this will sustain me so long as I don't over exert myself you said?"

"Yes, the body was created from original gear technology. If you keep yourself well you should not even need to eat." From the folds of his cloak he produced a gray wristband. "This device is a power limiter, once activated it will keep you from going beyond yourself. As time goes on and you become more accustomed to the body and you should no longer need it."

The creature eyed the device suspiciously. It was not accustomed to such random acts of kindness, he knew that this person would require something in return, for that was how all beings, humans, gears and otherwise acted. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you refuse." There was something timeless about That Man, something that said he had seen more than his share in life. It was a quality that he did not trust, yet there was little he did trust about the human world. "Now are you up for a little task?"

"I knew it." He said to the man. "What would you have me do? Slay your enemies? Destroy your rivals? Or would you rather I just wantonly killed?"

"Nothing like that." That Man placed his hand unafraid on Eddie's swirling darkness at his shoulder. "Rather I would like your aid in saving the world."

* * *

"Tell her friends that I'm sorry." Ky Kiske said to Johnny as he held Dizzy's unconscious body. "I had hoped that she would be able to say good bye, but it looks like that is not possible."

Ky was about to board a smaller airship that had docked with the Jellyfish's own Mayship. Dizzy had remained motionless, only the slight rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was still alive. Since she had fallen Dizzy never left Ky's arms.

Ky's smaller ship hummed in sync with the Mayship. Standing at the threshold of his ship the wind blew strong, fueled by the exhaust systems.

"It won't be pretty, everyone here loves Dizzy very much." Johnny patted the girl's head as he spoke, "We'll all miss her," Johnny's eyes gleamed from behind his sunglasses, "but I'll think of something."

"Thank you." Ky nodded to the Air Pirate. With nothing more to say to him, Ky turned his back to Johnny and entered his own airship.

"Hey Kiske!" Johnny called out, causing Ky to turn again, "Take this with you."

"This is?" The Air Pirate presented the Knight with a sword, it wasn't his Fuuraiken nor did it look anything like it. This sword was a least as long as his old, but the blade was engraved with strange runes. The crosspiece was reminiscent of the Holy Cross and on the hilt was a bright blue crystal.

"I got it from you old master," hearing this Ky looked confused, "relax I didn't steal it or anything, he gave it to me with instructions for you oddly enough. He said to give it to you when you found something more important to you than justice, not sure why though."

"Thank you," Ky did not understand the full meaning of his old master's words but accepted the weapon. As he was still holding Dizzy, he put the blade in the crook of his arm, then when his bundles were secured, he left.

"Johnny," hearing that familiar voice he turned in surprise to see the May standing behind him in her pajamas. She looked half asleep and not aware at all of her surroundings, "what's going on?"

"Dizzy's gone." He spoke in a deadpan, showing none of the emotion that he felt. "She left with someone not more than an hour ago."

"What do you mean?" Hearing his blunt statement woke the young girl completely. "If you are joking it's not funny." He was sullen, something that threw May off entirely. He couldn't be serious, could he? "Bring her back." May seemed scarred. "Bring her back right now!"

Johnny did not speak, there was nothing more he felt he could say. May needed to understand the situation and prepare for it in her own way. He moved his arm to comfort her but she batted it way.

"Don't touch me," she whispered, her voice with a distinct edge, "it's your fault, you should have told me, everyone, she was part of our family..." Johnny had cut her off, hugging her deeply.

"May," he whispered into her ear, "we need to talk."

* * *

The sun poured in, bathing her in it's light, so much so that she felt the need to shield her eyes. The blanket was warm and the bed soft, it made her not want to wake up. She felt like she could lie there for years, maybe even forever. That would not do though, sooner or later Necro or Undine would force her awake.

So then, why couldn't she hear their voices?

"No!" She screamed as she jumped from the bed. She panicked, not knowing where she was. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, her eyes wide as she quickly scanned the room. Nothing was familiar, this wasn't her room. This wasn't her home.

"Awake are you Young Miss Dizzy?" She turned to hear the voice, emanating from the doorway. Not hearing any protests the voice entered. Seeing his eyes Dizzy immediately calmed, there was something in them that she felt she could trust.

"Who are you?" She asked the man. He was an older man, that much she could tell from the lines in his face and the gray hair. His smile was so familiar as well, almost like her Grandfather did before she met Testament. He wore a suit and seemed to be a servant of some kind.

"I am Bernard," he bowed elaborately saying his name, "I am Master Ky's faithful servant." In one arm he held a covered dish, in his other was a garment slung carefully around his wrist and a bowl of water with a damp cloth. "The Master asked to see you when you awakened, I have brought you something to eat and a change of clothes Young Miss."

"Where am I?" Dizzy sat up in her bed, toughing her head with her fingers as she fought a slight ache.

"You are in one of Master Ky's Airships, the Atonement. The Master wished you to eat something and thought that you might like to freshen up a bit, if that is all right with you Young Miss." As he spoke the butler placed the dish and bowl on a tray at Dizzy's bedside and the garment at the foot of her bed all the while not spilling a drop of the water anywhere.

"Where is Ky?" She asked, "I would like to see him if that is alright." She longed for some familiarity in this strange place, something she knew and could understand.

"Unfortunately he is predisposed at the moment," Bernard said as he bowed, once again at the entrance to the room, "but he will be able to see you shortly. Now if there is anything you require of me Young Miss please don't hesitate to ask."

"Please don't call me that," Dizzy blushed as she looked away from the old retainer, "I am nothing as special as that, please just call me Dizzy." She smiled somewhat nervously, her eyes still bright.

"Regrettably I cannot Young Miss," he bowed again, "but I thank you for the offer." Never showing his back to Dizzy, the old man closed the door to her room and left her alone.

With no one else in the room Dizzy was made painfully aware of her own loneliness. She did not want to think about what was going on, less she cry. For the moment she focused her thoughts on the covered tray that rest at he bedside. She had realized that she had no idea how long she had been asleep and felt very hungry at that moment.

Removing the tray she looked to find a portion of cooked meat that she had never laid eyes on before, next to it were two eggs fried exactly how she liked them, next to the dish was a glass filled with orange juice and an ornate tea cup filled with a tea that was sweet to her nose. On another plate were two slices of toast with a cup of what she thought was cranberry jam in between them.

With all the grace she received from both Testament and the Jellyfish she quickly ate the food before her. With her appetite sated she then looked over the garment that lay at the foot of her bed. It was a simple sun dress made of cotton and light blue in color.

It was then that she realized she was still in her sailor outfit that she had last seen Ky in. She blushed slightly when she thought of the Knight trying to change her in her sleep and was glad that was not the case.

Using the cloth and bowl of water she cleaned herself, careful to get underneath her wings like Leap always told her too. She stifled her emotions as she realized that neither the kindly big sister if the Mayship or her wings were still there.

She must have looked over the dress for an hour, at least that was how long it felt like to her, before she started to change into it. Taking her time Dizzy wondered about her benefactor. What was Ky doing at that moment?

* * *

Ky stood on the deck of his airship Atonement, the sword that Johnny had presented him earlier held in the palm of his hands. He had tried to make out the runes that ran down it's sides, believing them to be more than mere ornamentation. Their meanings escaped him and the sword itself worried him.

One was not often given a weapon without a reason to use it, was this another of God's tests? He was tired of fighting, never resting, always one battle after another. He wanted to be forgotten by the world, to have at least some peace for himself. Even if it was a short peace.

"Excuse me Sir," his retainer Bernard broke him from his reverie, "but the Young Miss has awoken. I have given her a meal and prepared some clothing for her. I suspect she will get curious about her surroundings and leave soon."

"It's alright Bernard," Ky was still looking to the sky around them, "she won't get very far in her current state."

"She wishes to see you Sir." The old retainer could swear he saw his master tense when he said as such, but he knew better than to speak of such things. "Shall I summon her to you?"

"No," he answered a little too quickly, "I'll go to her soon." Satisfied with his master's response Bernard left. "Master," Ky looked to the heavens, "I will try to make myself worthy of your sword."

* * *

"Hey Sol," Axl Low spoke. At the moment both he Sol and the two Japanese Baiken and Mito Anji were on the banks of a strange lake, "what on Earth is here?"

"A Jinki," the Corrupt Flame stared out to the expanse of the lake that was no more than a few miles around surrounded by a green valley. What made this lake so strange was the fog that surrounded it, it seemed static in nature, like it would never leave no matter what time of day.

"Oh," the Japanese woman Baiken spoke, "then why don't we get it and go instead of spending three hours here like we have been." The swordswoman threw her sword, which remained in it's sheath, to the ground where it stood. "I didn't come along with the two of you to look at the pretty water, now either we get this Jinki thing and go or I'll-"

"Same as always Baiken," hearing her name being spoken by no one in her current group the swordswoman spun her head to see who was speaking, "I thought you were taught patience when you learned how to swing that sword of yours."

"Chip?" Anji looked all around him in vain, hoping to see the aggressor, "Chip Zanuff is that you?"

"Nice to see you again Anji," as he spoke the American Ninja appeared in front of Anji with a familiar bundle in his hands. "So did Sol manage to talk you into this or are you just tagging along with miss Personality here."

"Give me that," Sol said as he ripped the bundle of cloth from Chip's hands, "We don't have time to play around." Taking one end of the bundle in his hands Sol removed the blanket to reveal the Fuuraiken.

"That's," Anji spoke awed, then looking to Chip he saw a strange tooth like object ingraned in his wrist guard. "Another Jinki?"

"Oh you mean this," Chip pointed at his wrist, "yea Sol called it something like the Sango I think."

"Senga," the American grunted, "and we're here to get the Kojouhaku, but in order to do that you need the key, the Fuuraiken." Thrusting the Jinki into the waters caused an electrical reaction. Then before their eyes the mists began to gather around it until there was no more white on the lake and a chain lay before the Fuuraiken.

"Here," Sol picked up and threw the chain at Baiken, "You'll make the most use out of this one." Catching the chain with her hand the Japanese woman grunted then, placed it in the folds of her right sleeve where it disappeared.

"I guess we're moving on to the next one then." Chip spoke as he put his hands behind his head and walked away with Sol and the rest.

Anji lingered for an instant, silently wondering to himself what he had gotten involved in.

* * *

It hadn't taken Dizzy long to wander out of her sleeping quarters. It was in her nature to be curious about her surroundings. She had idly indulged in a memory she had of wandering into a bear in her forest, after she had met Testament. She did not dwell too long on the matter though, for it would only bring back painful memories.

For the moment she used a nearby wall as her guide. She didn't have her tail anymore and was not as well balanced without it. Everything about this ship seemed elegant though, there were no metal walls or echoing corridors, in truth it looked like the entire interior had been made of some kind of special wood. The corridors were wide, the lighting was clear as the day outside, why it even the floor was carpeted. True the Atonement was a creation that made the Mayship ugly by comparison.

Following the main corridor the young gear found herself in what must have been the grandest library in the whole world. Books seemed to line the walls from the floor all the way to the ceiling, there were soft chairs, desks and lamps enough to accommodate half a city.

Dizzy thought she could spend her whole life reading in this very library and still not make the slightest dent in it. Truly this was paradise. A wealth of knowledge at her very fingertips. She craned her neck to take in every last one.

Looking at the spines of some nearby books she saw titles like, 'The Great Gatsby', 'A Tale of Two Cities' and 'The Raven'. She willed herself to fly to the highest book and just look at it all from there.

Only try as she might she could no longer fly.

"Undine," she whispered to herself, "Necro." Dizzy fell to her knees, hugging herself tightly, fighting back bitter tears. It was like she had lost her closest friends, as if she had lost more than parts of her body, but parts of her soul as well. "It's not fair." She cried into her own arms.

"I would imagine not," a familiar voice spoke, but her watery eyes could not make out more than his shadow. "It will get better though," as he spoke Dizzy felt rough but warm hands cleanse her of her tears. "Come one, stand up." Feeling one hand gently brace her back and holding another with her own she once again stood.

"Ky," once she was again standing, Dizzy placed both her hands over her heart, "why did you bring me here." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Eyes desperate for any answer that he could bring. "Why did you take me away from the Jellyfish, from my family?"

"Because of my failure," she gasped at his even statement, "because I did not want what happened to another happen to you." The Knight turned away from Dizzy, looking instead to a book that lay on a desk. "There was another self reliant gear that I helped before I met you, her name was Solaria."

"Solaria?" She gazed at his back mesmerized.

"Yes, but she passed away, because of my mistake." Ky strained to hear every breath she took, to try to hear her very heart beat. "I left her in someone's care much like I did with you and the Jellyfish Pirates, however she was discovered, by my own superiors. It didn't take long after that for the Shussen Kanrikyoku to discover her as well."

"Then what did they do?" Dizzy was frightfully paralyzed by the story, the quaking in Ky's voice enough to scare her. In the short time she had known the Knight she had never known him to speak in such a way.

"They," he paused, trying to force out the correct words, "dissected her. They took her apart in hopes of finding some means to control other gears." Ky turned to look at Dizzy, his tears streaming down unchecked. "That girl didn't do anything wrong, she was just born that way. I thought of the same thing happening to you and I couldn't bare it."

"Ky," she reached up to touch his face with her fingertips.

"You are too important to die like that," he stared into her eyes, reaffirming his silent pledge, "I would die a million times over to keep something like that from happening to you. That was why I faked my death, after I discovered what had happened to Solaria I knew had to get away from that corruption. Forgive me."

She removed her fingertips from his face then, brining much shock to his eyes. Then before he could breathe a sigh a gasp or anything else, Dizzy wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ky returned the embrace all the time whispering, "Forgive me."

-to be continued

So as chapter three comes to a close I'm left wondering who is reading this thing? Well anyway please review read and be happy. I know if you do both of those things I'll be happy.


	4. Appearance

In answer to some of THW's comments and questions: Solaria was a gear featured in the Guilty Gear X novel Lightning the Argent written in 2001, also this is still the beginning of it all I am doing my best to tie together all the plot lines that I can, not everything is as clear as it first seems. It's like I said, layers. I do not own Guilty Gear or any of it's franchises.

**Appearance**

He stumbled, but he picked himself up and pressed on. If his information was correct then he had no time left to worry about such unimportant things as his own welfare. He gripped his sword, his holy tool, the Fuuraiken in his right hand as he ran faster. He had to make it, for her sake if nothing else. He pleaded to God that he might make it in time.

His prayers were in vain.

Before he understood anything that was happening he found himself surrounded in a clearing. All around the warrior were what seemed to be copies of himself. They were machines, of that he was certain, but they all looked shockingly like him, what's more, it seemed like each one had a copy of his Fuuraiken.

These abominations of Black Technology crawled closer to the knight, each one laughing disturbingly. Upon closer inspection the Knight could see what looked like wind-up keys coming out of their ears.

There were dozens of them to be sure, all with what seemed to be the same purpose. , his death.

"Target Acquired." They spoke one after another, "commencing required negotiations." One of the robots stood, their back hunched over as if someone were pulling strings on it's back.

"Commander Ky Kiske," the one robot spoke alone, "please do not fight us and reveal the location of the Command Gear Dizzy." Hearing the name the Knight furrowed his brow. "We believe that you do not want the same thing that happened to Solaria to Justice's Daughter, therefore we will offer you a bargain, deliver us the gear and we will continue on as if you're deception never occurred. End message."

"Justice's," Ky let the full weight of the information placed before him, "what do you mean? What happened to Solaria?"

"The gear Solaria was dismantled," the same robot continued to speak, "unfortunately there was no new information from her."

"Dismantled?" The Knight remembered that child's gentle voice, her peaceful singing. Solaria had never done anything to harm people and yet? "Who sent you?"

"You do not need to know that," the robot's head twitched, "just comply with the Shussen Kanrikyoku's orders and reveal Dizzy to us."

"Justice's," Ky could not bring himself to say the rest, it seemed to surreal. "How do you know about Dizzy?"

"We have known about the child's heritage for sometime now, but our patience is running out. You have ten seconds to comply and tell us where she is." The robots eyes seemed to flash with the passing of time, proving that it was indeed counting down to something.

"She is," there was no way to prove the validity of the robot's claims, for all he knew they could be lying. However he knew how their masters worked, they would offer him this taste of the truth in hopes of blinding him once more. If Dizzy was, as they said, Justice's child then he knew that he could for certain never give her up. Clutching tightly to the hilt of his sword the former knight closed his eyes.

The robot continued counting down, unaware of Ky's present state.

"Did you know that Lightning is extremely hard to control," Ky laughed, "let me show you how hard." The Fuuraiken began to glow as sparks danced from the blade, all of the Robo-Ky were made aware of it, but soon the sparks grew until it spread from Ky's body itself. Feeling the growing power Ky gripped his sword in both hands and brought it to salute. "This is the Fuuraiken's power." No soon had he finished than electricity erupted from all around him.

The robots were too slow to react, feeling the charge with their sensors they screamed in agony before their bodies exploded. It wasn't long until a great crater lay where the Holy Knight once stood.

A being stood on a rock four miles south of Ky's outburst, it was dressed in clothing similar to his, but it's face was like that of one of the other robots. It viewed the blast from a safe distance, until the point where the knight's outburst had destroyed all around him it was linked to the other robots, now it stood alone, as it always did.

"01 reporting," it said as it held it's head, "the target has decided to not cooperate." Hearing orders come from the other end it nodded. "Understood then this will be covered up as quickly as possible, an alibi will be conceived as soon as one is able to. However it appears that the target was not able to survive it's own outburst. Given the target's nature and the information given to him it would appear that there is a 22.6 chance of target survival. Will commence retrieval now."

* * *

Ky's eyes opened evenly, it was the same memory dream that he's had since the whole thing started. He had confirmed Solaria's state with his own eyes mere hours later, the mere memory of it forcing him to cover his mouth to hold back his bile.

He remembered how even Sol could not bring himself to harm the child, yet his former superiors had not had the same feeling. His heart broke at that failure and he forced himself to suppress the fresh tears that threatened to spill forth.

It was not the time to cry, it was time to make plans. He had little time to make his move before the Shussen Kanrikyoku made theirs, but there was still much to do. As the song went, 'People to see and miles to go before I sleep'.

With that thought in mind Ky left his bed. It had been little more than a day since he had explained himself to Dizzy. After their initial embrace Ky had gone off to his own living quarters to think. The Atonement was an almost entirely self-reliant airship requiring only one individual to actually guide it. However it did need supplies and fuel, this was exactly the reason they would land soon.

* * *

"What is this place?" The assassin Venom asked. In the instant that he agreed to follow this Raven being he found himself being transported to a cave of some kind, but this cave was made of metal. All around him he saw various pipes and brackets that lead to who knows where. As they walked he idly thought that the place was some kind of alcohol induced illusion and that he was still dreaming.

"Here," Raven answered, "this is where my master waits." He did not trust this Raven at all, he looked like some kind of abomination. His body was racked with spikes that seemed to go through his shoulders, hands and feet. These were no mere adornments as he even had one going straight through his skull. His body seemed spindly and frail. His face was like a broken porcelain doll's and his pale hair seemed like something from a broken child's toy. No there was nothing that Venom felt that he could trust about this Raven.

Still he had worked with other, somehow more disturbing creatures before and the prize, if it was real, was too important for him to turn away. Soon he would have his precious master's body back. In the back of his mind he relished the thought of the Kinju still being there and the way's he would make it suffer if it actually still were.

"The Assassin Venom," he heard a new voice speak, "and the Gear Testament," Looking around himself suddenly Venom realized he was in a large room filled with glass pipes and strange creatures confined t them. At the center of it all was a dark man standing next to a strange console, I welcome you to the future."

Looking over to his left Venom did indeed see the gear Testament, more importantly he saw the red woman standing next to him. It had been her fault that he was unable to secure Zato-1's body in the first place. Removing his weapon from it's case Venom put himself in a defensive position, waiting for I-no to make her move.

"There will be no fighting here," The shadowy man assured, "besides that I have something you are looking for." Venom froze, with the danger that surrounded him he had almost forgotten his purpose. When he realized that the red musician wasn't going to attack he lowered his guard and looked to Testament, realizing quickly that the gear did not want to be here. When the crow on Testament's shoulder looked back at Venom he decided it was time to look at something else.

"I didn't know Zato's little pet was going to be here too." The voice made Venom's blood freeze, it couldn't have been? Was this Raven's sick idea of a joke? Was HE with them?

When he saw the all too familiar swirling darkness, the assassin clenched his teeth and shuddered with anger. In that instant any trace of alcohol left his system. He would have killed the Kinju where it stood had he not been mindful of his surroundings.

"There will be no bickering amongst ourselves." Raven turned his broken doll stare at Eddie. "We aren't here because we want to be."

"There is not that much time either," the being known only as That Man said, "now everyone come with me, there are preparations to be made."

Venom trailed behind the others wondering what the Hell he himself had just gotten into.

* * *

Hong Kong, It was a grand city, one teeming with all sorts of people. It was here that Ky's airship landed, hopefully they would be able to get what supplies they needed and go, before anyone dangerous was able to find them.

He had wanted to keep quiet, not leave the ship if at all possible. There were unknown factors to consider though, it had been a long time since he had been anywhere near China and the knight's thoughts switched to something less ominous.

Dizzy had never seen this part of the world and showed expressed interest in going at least as far as the port. He had wanted to deny her, to keep her locked away in his palace and protect her. He did not want anyone outside finding out about either one of them.

However Dizzy was not a doll. There was something in her whole body that wanted to see this place, if only for a little while. She had done everything but outright begging to get Ky to allow her to at least leave the airship. It was a simple request and one the Bernard had agreed to. Agreeing finally Ky allowed the young gear to leave under one condition, that she never leave his sight.

And so Ky Kiske, the once leader of the Sacred Order of Knights had been defeated by an old man and a young woman.

That was about two hours ago. In truth it wasn't such a bad idea, they had wandered the busy streets of the city and seen all kinds of things. They walked through a local bazaar, a first for Dizzy. All along a particular dirt road were various scents and sights, unique rugs, pottery, glass and foods surrounded them openly. IN the overwhelming clutch of people Dizzy held on to his arm the whole time, claiming that she could still not walk comfortably without her tail.

Ky was bartering with a merchant over a tea cup he wanted when she smelled it. It was unlike anything she or Leap had made on the Mayship. It was tinged with the spices of the orient, a food that seemed to simply smell good.

"Ky," Dizzy tugged at the slightly larger man's arm, "what's that over there."

Looking over to a nearby stand Ky guessed at what had caught her eye. "Are you hungry?" After finalizing a price Ky took the cup and proceeded to what had so enthralled the young lady that was with him.

"You have a good eye Miss," the cook said as they walked to his stall, "I bet you would like to try some of my dumplings." The merchant didn't ask much for the particular items and Ky was feeling a bit hungry himself.

"It's good," Dizzy beamed as she enjoyed every bite.

"It certainly is," Ky was not near as enthusiastic as his partner, it filled him with apprehension. He had eaten these exact dumplings before, everything about the taste reminded him of food he had eaten months before. Yes he had eaten these dumplings before.

Turning suddenly at a sound Ky startled both the merchant and Dizzy, rending her from his arm. He seemed anxious, but not in any dangerous way. She saw in his eyes a look of fear that she had not seen before. There was no danger though, if there was Ky would have safeguarded her long ago, but the knight was definitely anxious about something.

He didn't talk much after they had tried the street vendor's food, but Ky hadn't really said much before then either. However Dizzy became acutely aware of his anxiety from then on.

* * *

"You're a pretty little thing," the stranger said. Dizzy struggled against him and some of his fellows as the each grabbed for her in the dark ally.

She must have gone through the scenario thirty times in the past instant. Ky had left her side only for a moment, he just needed to use a restroom. It was then that the child was attacked, several strangers had attacked her and dragged her to this place. The look in their eyes was primal, lustful, and unmistakable.

She cursed her luck. Had Necro and Undine been with her she could have defended herself easily, but now she was helpless. It was a feeling she did not like, and she found herself sobbing silently as the strangers encroached upon her.

"Don't worry," the same thug spoke again, "this won't take too long and when it's over you'll be happy that it happened." In the next instant she saw the nameless thug's arms fly towards her.

_"NO!"_ The gear screamed at the top of her lungs, for as long as she could. It was not long though as one of the many loathsome men had placed his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Don't fight it," he said as he held her arms tightly behind her back, "you do and you just make it worse."

The group paused, hearing on of their own scream out in agony as they saw his broken body fly across them. The man that was attacked was no small man either, he dwarfed the others in both size and build. This man that was tossed like so much rotten meat was beaten by someone powerful, of that they were certain.

"Ky," Dizzy whispered as soon as the thug let go of her mouth.

"Who the Hell are you?" a knife brandishing thug asked the shadow that moved over them. What surprised them was not the relatively small stature of the person, but the appearance.

Dizzy had seen her once before, she wore her brown hair in a unique circular tail adorned with a Chinese hair piece. She was draped in red with bare legs and a stern look in her similarly brown eyes. She knew who this bounty hunter was, for she was the one that claimed the prize on Dizzy's very head.

"Kuradoberi Jam," the girl said with clenched fists, "and I'm making my appearance now."

-to be continued

I hope this has answered some questions, maybe even brought about a few more. I will do my best to tie up all the loose ends and major plot points before this ends, if there is anything I hate it's an idea going to waste.


End file.
